The present invention relates to a circuit arrangement for starting a microwave oven provided with a leak field transformer. When startng such an oven, it is generally known that a large transient current flows through the supply circuits.
The transient current causes stresses on the circuits and should be eliminated. A solution of this problem in the prior art has been a current limitation arrangement associated with the starting of the oven. As a startiing knob is turned from zero to a starting position, a protective resistor is connected into a transformer circuit so that the current is limited. This arrangement is, however, not safe, since there is a risk of burning the resistor. Another solution known in the prior art is the arrangement of two relys in such a way that one relay switches on before the other and a resistor is connected into the transformer circuit just during the interval between the switchings of the relays. The relays make the arrangement expensive so it would be advantageous to eliminate one of them, if possible. The use of one over-dimensioned contactor could solve this problem, and would switch on the transformer, but that solution is economically disadvantageous space consuming and improper with regard to the noise of the contactor.